Climb the tree to see the world
by Butterfly81
Summary: The sequel to Al'infini. They've been through alot, but what if one of them can't endure the ride anymore? Angsty story. Sequels coming in the near future.


**AN: I appreciate all the reviews on Al'Infini and alerts! Thank you! This is part deux.**

* * *

This is a new day. What are you waiting for?

Rays of morning sunlight is shining over their bodies, engulfing them in a different warmth than what their bodies and blankets is providing them. She's been staring at the window for some time now, observing how the sun lights up particles of dust floating in the air. Santana really needs to tidy up this place, she thinks to herself. She buries her nose further into the pillow and closes her eyes, exhaling softly when she recognizes the other girl's scent on it. The hollow feeling from last night has departed from her system and she feels slightly more like her regular self.

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?"

She felt a hand squeeze on the rise of her hip and Rachel's instinct told her that the girl behind her was trying hard not to plead for an answer. She breathed in, took one last glance at the sparkling dust flies and then slowly shifted on her side to face the girl.

Her eyes went straight to the same ceiling from last night.

"Rach. Look at me."

She ignored the demand at first. Instead she nestled closer to the worried brunette, erasing the very tiny space between them and directed her gaze on the white sheets. Apprehensively, she focused on dark eyes and waited.

There were so many things Santana wanted to ask: Who hurt you? Do you want me to kick someone's ass for you, cos I would totally have no issue in doing that. Did something happen yesterday? She could pull a whole interview, though she didn't think Rachel would appreciate it ...much, at least not in a circumstance like this.

The right question for her put out there was easy:

"Are you ok?"

The answer came instantly.

"I don't know, San. I don't think I can do this," the singer said before sitting up, Santana's hand slipped from her hip while Rachel clenched the white sheets tightly around her frame.

It suddenly got cold without Rachel beside her so Santana copied the movement, twisting slightly towards Rachel to have a better look at her. She frowned at the answer and asked _the_ question, her voice shaking with hesitance as she asked it.

"You mean _us_ don't you?"

Rachel nodded.

"Why? I thought we were doing great?"

No. They weren't. Rachel felt the emotions returning from the day prior, she shook her head.

"Maybe at first. But I haven't been doing great for quite some time now" she whispered out.

"Did I do something wrong Rach? I mean, I'm not perfect. I know that. I know that I occasionally snap at you during school, or tell you to shut up in glee but I've been trying. I've come to see you as a very good friend, and I hate the thought of ever hurting someone as wonderful as you."

Santana internally cringed when she said wonderful, she did not mean for that to slip but by the way Rachel was acting, she figured the admission couldn't hurt. Maybe it would make her feel a little bit better. She knows that the kids at school were pretty rough on the girl, and sometimes going through all that crap on a daily basis could make someone forget how amazing they are. And Rachel Barbra Berry was absolutely more than amazing. Even though she rarely verbally confirmed it. She just hoped she knew.

Santana wrapped an arm around Rachel's sheet clad waist and squeezed her tighter into her self. She felt Rachel relax and return the gesture.

Rachel felt her heart beat heavily against her chest. This was it. Confession time. Once she said it, she'd have to retrieve her belongings and drive home quick as possible only to fall on her couch with tears streaming down her cheeks, probably wet down a big part of the couch, a reminder that could take hours to dry. Her throat felt clogged and she knew that her voice was going to shake once she spoke.

"I'm in love with you."

Santana's eyes fluttered shut and bit her lips as she pondered on the words.

"What did you say?" she breathed out, eyes still closed. Her breath had gotten shallow as she finally started to realize the implication of what this meant.

"I'm in love with you." Rachel said once more, slowly. By the reaction Santana was having, she realized she was right all along. There were times she hoped she would get a different response, but unfortunately for Rachel. Most of the time, she was usually right.

"Rach, I am so sorry-" Santana stuttered. She was at shock to say the least, but more than disbelief, she was feeling her heart break for the singer. She could see it in her eyes how much she meant to Rachel, and she knew this wasn't a simple crush. Rachel truly was in love with her.

"I know, I know" Rachel reassured her hastily. She removed her arm from Santana's waist to catch a tear running down the girl's cheek. The Cheerio jerked back slightly in surprise, when had she start crying? Rachel kept on like it was nothing.

"It's okay. You love Brittany. I knew it from the very beginning I just didn't expect this _thing_ to happen to me." She admitted with a sad chuckle and felt hands come to rest on her neck, pulling her into a series of melancholic kisses. She whimpered as she painfully gave every bit of herself with a kiss. Her tongue swiped Santana's lower lip and did not beg for permission as her tongue slipped it's way in and entwined itself with the girl's tongue. Their tears got mixed between their kisses and then some time after, Rachel leaned back with one final peck to rosy, swollen lips. Rachel eyes stayed close as she fought for her lungs to go back to their normal state. Their foreheads were resting against each other when Rachel spoke.

"I should go"

Santana, against her own will nodded, hear heart was begging for Rachel to stay but her head needed time to process everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

Rachel got herself into this mess, and now she had to get herself out of it. But if she was given the opportunity to go back and undo it, she wouldn't. Agreeing to be friends with benefits with Santana is one of the best thing's she's agreed to, to this date. Even if it ended with her hurting more than she ever thought she could.

***sigh*...I know. I know.**


End file.
